Monster
by Jamiesabitch
Summary: She would never tell him. Her loyalty was to strong, he knew. But he had to try. The lyrics are from Monster by Meg and Dia.


**His little whispers**

**Love me love me**

**that's all I ask for**

**Love me love me**

"Tell me where he is Mudblood!" Draco yelled. He was angry and tired.

"No, just give up Malfoy. I'm not telling you," She delcared. He clenched his teeth and stalked over to her. He grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her close to him.

**He battered his tiny fists to feel something**

**Wondered what it's like to touch**

**And feel something**

"Why do you have to be so DAMN stubborn?" He threw her down but she only laughed darkly.

"It's called loyalty," she said. He cast a spell that bound her ankles and wrists together with rope.

"I know enough of loyalty. I am here being loyal to the Dark Lord by finding Potter," Draco responded.

**That night he caged her**

**Bruised and broke her**

**He struggled closer**

**Then he stole her**

**Violet wrists and then her ankles**

**Slient pain**

He paced in front of her, "Now I'm going to ask one more time nicely Granger. Where is bloody Potter?"

"Go to hell you pathetic ferret," she growled.

"Crucio!" he screamed. She writhed and bit her lip bloody as it felt like her blood had gone solid and was splintering through her body.

"Aw at least let me hear you scream! You're making this no fun at all," he mocked. Then he lifted the curse. Hermione breathed heavily then spit the blood that filled her mouth at his shoes.

**Then he slowly saw his nightmares**

**Were his dreams**

"You're willing to die for them then? Potter and the Weasels?" He stared malevolently. She struggled up and leaned against the dungeon wall.

"You know, I used to feel sorry for you. Back when I thought you could change. But now, you're just like your father," Hermione looked into his eyes, which burned intently, "cowards."

"I'm not my father. And I am not a coward," he pressed his wand to her throat.

"Taking orders and killing innocent people. That makes a brave man Draco?" She was talking very quietly. He continued to stare at her before backing away and sitting on the floor in front of her.

"It's all my life's been.. You're going to die if you don't tell them," he was quick to change the subject. He spoke quietly too and Hermione scoffed.

"I'm going to die either way," she said.

"My father only told me to kill you if-"

"Don't be so naive. You'll kill me and recieve your glory until Voldemort doesn't find you useful anymore," she replied.

**How should I feel?**

**Creatures lie here**

**Looking through the windows**

**I will hear thier voices**

**I'm a glass child**

He wanted to argue but she was right. He was expendable.

"I don't have to kill you Granger,"

"But I'm never going to tell you!" with that, she finally broke down in racking sobs. She'd tried to be brave. She wasn't ready to die though, at nineteen. But she would for them. Hermione leaned forward, trying to control her shaking body. A gold chain fell out of her front pocket and Draco snatched it quickly.

"Give that back!" She screeched. There was a ring on it. He studied it.

"You and the Weasel?" He blurted after a moment of silence. Hermione had reduced her crys to sniffling and huffed loudly.

"We were to be married this year," she said shakily. The silence was back until Draco stood abruptly. He threw the chain at her feet and used his wand to release the restraints on her arms and legs. She stood up confusedly.

"Dammit Granger!" He roared, "You're supposed to be so bloody smart! Why haven't you figured out a way to get out? Why haven't you been rescued?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently.

"Why- why.." he suddenly embraced her tightly and she stood still. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him.

"Why did you leave me no choice?" Draco whispered. She let go of him.

" You made your choice a long time ago Draco," Hermione told him. Draco took a deep breath and stepped back, raising his wand.

His obediance.

**Bathe in Kerosene**

His cowardice.

**Their words tattoed in his veins**

His pride.

"I'm sorry Hermione Granger," he tried to look anywhere but at her, but her eyes trapped him. Hermione gripped her ring tightly.

"Monster," She whispered. Then the green light reflected in the brown eyes that would never light up again.


End file.
